Mugen Field (Mugen Souls Z)
Main article Mugen Field. To see a list of components that can be found in the Mugen Field, see Mugen Field bestiary component list (Mugen Souls Z) or Unlisted Mugen Field boss component list (Mugen Souls Z) Warning: Be sure to download the patch for the English version before going to the Mugen FIeld. It is known to crash when encountering a slumbering beast. G-Up payout is now higher and dependent on the bet. There is a lot more balancing in the game. Ship battles and Slumbering Bosses are much more difficult to win and give the most rewards but are much harder to get. The Mugen Field gets unlocked after clearing Chapter 3 and viewing the Selfina event at the bottom of the G-Castle. Routes The routes in Mugen Souls Z are similar with the first Mugen Souls but the names have changed. None of the routes will affect bosses or ship battle difficulty, only the randomness factor and enemy spawns. The player will get to play through a series of battles until reaching a rest stop. The maximum stopping point they reach will depend on the average charm level. Regular Route- Requires the least amount of charm average to access higher floors. It is the standard route for the Mugen Field. Carnage Route- Requires a decent amount of charm average to access higher floors. The enemy spawns are different as well as their item drops and strength. Whimsy Route- Requires a high amount of charm average to access higher floors. Same enemy spawns as the normal route. It is also the route with the highest chances of getting G-Castle battles and events the skip floors such as shops, items and multipliers but it is most riskiest as it has a highest chance of sealing important commands. Bet difficulty ranges Has less difficulty ranges than the original Mugen Souls. There are only 10 difficulty ranges starting with a minimum bet of 100 Mugen Points and the maximum is 9,999,999 Mugen Points. #0000100-0001000 #0001001-0005000 #0005001-0025000 #0025001-0100000 #0100001-0200000 #0200001-0500000 #0500001-1000000 #1000001-2500000 #2500001-5000000 #5000001-9999999 Mugen Rest Stop Just like the original game, the Mugen Rest Area are set to appear on floors 10, 30, 60 and 100. Players can now save their progress to take break or reload the file in order to return to the last Mugen Rest Area saved at with all of their bonuses. If the rest stop does not allow advancing further, that means the other rest stops must be unlocked by spending Bronze Tickets in the Mugen Shop found in the center of G-Castle or in rarer cases when the floor is unlocked, it could mean that the charm average is not high enough. Exploration It changed from being just a simple menu screen to a small explorable area to view events, heal up, get treasure, find random shops or challenge the optional rest area guardian for more bonus percents. Just like the rest of the Mugen Field, the rest area has random generated treasures and secret shops. Straight ahead is a Shampuru NPC who brings up the Mugen Rest Stop HUD that seems familiar in the first game but the Mugen Development Center works a lot different. To the left are 3 treasure chests which gives random items, the quality of the treasure is dependant on the Mugen Point bet. To the right is a random event, it will most likely give a random treasure but sometimes it may give rare shops maintained by a Renegade Shampuru that will sell rare items or tickets. The quality of items sold is floor dependant. At the end of the hallway is a rest stop boss that is set, in accordance to the bet. The small fry that accompanies this boss are enemies that are encountered on the carnage route so fighting this guy might give components from enemies 10 floors prior to this boss. Mugen Development Center Is a place to upgrade characters and unlock limits just like the first Mugen Souls but there are a few differences in Mugen Souls Z such as needing to visit each Rest Stop to get the maximum potential and some name changes. Upgrade Limits Once the upgrade limit is reached on the Rest Stop's Deve Center, it must be upgraded on the other floors. Once the upgrade has been used enough times on that floor, that particular item can no longer be upgraded unless moving to on another rest stop inwhich it hasn't been upgraded past it's limit. Notes #The floor 10 Rest Stop can only make one upgrade. #Conditional Skill Slots and Defense Slots cannot be upgraded on Floor 100. Upgrade descriptions Mugen Exchange The Mugen Exchange is a shop that sells peon voices, CGs and clothing tickets at the cost of Mugen Points. The word pattern refers to a set of clothes that gets unlocked in the clothing shop. Mugen Control Room A place where you get to control the Mugen Field. You can set limitations or release a seal that happened during a random Mugen Field event. There are no Seal Linked Skills commands in this game since they can either by Physical or Magic Skills rather than their own thing. Renegade Shampuru shops To the room on the right of the Mugen Rest Stop, a Renegade Shampuru may appear randomly and offer some shops to help out the player. He may give healing at the cost of money, sell regular items, or in rare cases, Mugen Field floor skipping items or Tickets. The most useful service that he offers would be the Ticket Exchange where G and other Tickets are used to purchase tickets. The higher the rest stop, the higher quality Tickets that are available. It has a very low chance of appearing but using Whimsy Route may increase the chances. Rest Stop Requirements Ship Battles Every 10 floors, the Mugen Field will alternate between 3 different kinds of ships. Each ship will drop 2 Shampurus with a set amount, 1 shampoo and 1 soap. Quality depends on what floor they are encountered on. Floors 50 and 99 are set ship battles with the set rewards. They are a bit tougher than the ones encountered randomly and drop two Special Shampuru types along with shampoo and soap. Assault Battles Can be unlocked in the Mugen Shop at the cost of 5 Silver Tickets. This is useful if the G-Castle cannot handle ships on higher Mugen Point bets but can take on normal enemies. There is also a chance to encounter a battle with the Renegade Shampuru who drops special type Shampuru. He cannot be encountered on assault battles on floors 50 and 99 but is instead all the other Shampuru types. Fighting onboard the enemy ships on floor 50 and 99 will give a battle with random amounts of Shampuru, Attack Shampuru, Defend Shampuru, Magic Shampuru, Distance Shampuru and Support Shampuru. The quality of the Shampuru is dependant on the Mugen Point bet and the type of Shampuru they drop is dependant on what type of Shampuru is fought (ex: defeating a Distance Shampuru will give a Distance Shampuru). Shampuru quality for Assault Battles does "not depend" on the current Mugen Field floor or route, all floors drop the same Shampuru and amount, only the Mugen Point bet. All of the normal enemies fought on the ship are from their Carnage Route counterparts. also regardless of route chosen. Category:Mugen Souls Z Category:Mugen Field